Saltzman Family
The Saltzman Family is one of the main families featured in , its most notable family member, Alaric Saltzman, is involved in supernatural conflicts throughout the entire series. History Not much is known about the Saltzman Family, but Alaric once said that the name "Saltzman" is of German origins and his family immigrated to the U.S. in 1755 and settled in Texas. Alaric, however, was born and raised in Boston. Family Members *'Alaric Saltzman:' The patriarch of the family and the girls' father. He's a vampire hunter who is part of the Mystic Falls Gang. He's also an Occult professor, which helps him understand the supernatural species he comes across. *'Isobel Flemming:' Alaric's ex-wife who abandoned him to become a vampire. Eventually she was compelled to kill herself. *'Josette Laughlin:' The twins' biological mother who was killed while pregnant with them by her twin brother Kai. *'Josie Saltzman:' A Siphoner named after her late mother who was saved from death by her mother's former coven by making Caroline her surrogate mother. *'Lizzie Saltzman:' A Siphoner named in honor of Caroline's late mother, Liz. Lizzie was also saved from certain death before she was even born. Legacies-S2-Alaric.png|Alaric Saltzman|link=Alaric Saltzman Isobel-S2.jpg|Isobel Flemming|link=Isobel Flemming Legacies-S1-Josette.png|Josette Laughlin|link=Josette Laughlin Legacies-S2-Josie.png|Josie Saltzman|link=Josie Saltzman Legacies-S2-Lizzie.png|Lizzie Saltzman|link=Lizzie Saltzman Relatives *'Elena Gilbert:' Elena is Alaric's stepdaughter through his ex-wife Isobel Flemming and part of the Petrova doppelgänger line. She was adopted by Grayson Gilbert, her biological uncle and his wife Miranda, her adoptive mother and aunt by marriage. After the death of Aunt Jenna, he became Elena and Jeremy's legal guardian. *'Jeremy Gilbert:' Jeremy is a medium and a supernatural hunter who lived in Mystic Falls with his older adoptive sister and biological cousin Elena. He is the biological son of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert and the biological nephew of Jenna Sommers and John Gilbert. After the death of Aunt Jenna, Alaric became Elena and Jeremy's legal guardian. Family Tree | |PF|PF=Parker Family|boxstyle_PF=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| | |DS|DS=Dianne Saltzman †|-|v|-|ES|ES=Ed Saltzman †| | |PeF|PeF=Petrova Family|boxstyle_PeF=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| | |}} ;| | |!| | | | | | | |!| | | | | | | |!| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| |JP|JP= Josette Parker †|boxstyle_JP=background: ;height:10em; width:3em|-|-|v|-|-|AS|AS= Alaric Saltzman|-|-|u|-|-|IF|IF= Isobel Flemming †|boxstyle_IF=background: ;height:10em; width:3em|}} | | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |F|~|A|~|7| | }} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |JS|JS= Josie Saltzman| |LS|LS= Lizzie Saltzman| |JG|JG= Jeremy Gilbert|boxstyle_JG=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| |EG|EG= Elena Gilbert|boxstyle_EG=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |}} :Note: Dashed lines denote adoption, cousin, or legal guardian familial status through Alaric and Isobel's marriage. The Gilbert family is not pictured in this tree. Name * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a "producer" or "seller of salt", from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. Trivia Gallery Housesalzman32.jpg 7X07-135-Twins.jpg 713-104-Josie.jpg 714-036-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-071-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg Lizzie and Josie.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 713-129-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-003-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 014.jpg Alaric and Isobel.jpg Vampire-Diarie 612x381.jpg Aibed.jpg Alaric and Jenna 1 BadMoonRising.png Alaric elena last hug.jpg 7X05-33-AlaricAndSpiritPossessingJo.jpg Jo's death.jpg P3-300x169.png Images (3)nnn.jpg 7X05-6-Alaric.jpg Tvd 6x05-2.jpg Season2CastMatt.jpg Tvd 6x05-1.jpg Tvd 6x05-3.jpg 1x09-History Repeating (21).jpg VD6 Alaric.jpg Alaric-and-meredith-alaric-and-meredith-30457812-500-281.jpg 1x21-Isobel-alaric-saltzman-12019296-1278-718.jpg Damon-and-alaric-tribute 450x255.png John gives the letter to Jeremy as Alaric watches.jpg Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13377145-800-533.jpg Better alarics ring.jpg Elena-alaric-and-damon.jpeg Jeremy-alaric-hugging.jpg Damon and Alaric..jpg See also Category:Families Category:Gemini Coven Category:Saltzman Family